


Snow Angels

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [70]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Kuroo drags Kenma out of the house to make snow angels.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 365 Day Challenge [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Snow Angels

Kenma was lounging on his bed playing Octopath on his Nintendo switch when he heard his mom call out to him.

“Kenma, are you awake? Kuroo, is here to see you.” His mom yelled from the base of the stairs. Unknown to him that Kuroo was already making his way up the stairs to Kenma’s room.

“No, I’m not awake. Tell him to come back tomorrow.” Kenma yelled back, as he respawned in the game at his last save point.

“So you are asleep?” Kuroo said as he pushed open the door and leaned against the door frame looking at his best friend and boyfriend.

Kenma turned around, cursing his mom and Kuroo for being on good terms before saying, “Ah, yeah I was just about to go to bed.”

“Kenma, it 4 in the afternoon,” Kuroo said as he walked into the room and stood in front of Kenma.

“I was going to go to sleep early, you know for practice tomorrow.” Kenma said, trying to look passed Kuroo to head back over to the boss fight.

“Tomorrow, Sunday. We don’t have practice.” Kuroo said, stepping into Kenma’s line of sight once more.

“Then I just needed more sleep then.” Kenma said, clicking his tongue as he glared at the dark hair teen who was obscuring his tv.

“Uhuh.” Kuroo said before grabbing Kenma’s arm. “Get up Kenma. We are going outside.”

Kenma pulled his arm back before diving underneath his covers then said, “No, it’s too cold outside.”

“It’s stopped snowing and the sun is now out.” Kuroo said as he grabbed the blanket that Kenma was wrapped in and started to tug on it. “So it is not too cold out.”

“No.” Kenma tried to keep the cover wrapped around him but Kuroo managed to take it away from him.

“Get dressed or I will dress you,” Kuroo said as he tossed the cover away from Kenma. Then grabbed a pair of pants, shirt, and jacket before tossing it to Kenma.

“Do it save me from unnecessary labor,” Kenma said, flopping back on his bed.

“Alright, you asked for it,” Kuroo said as he grabbed Kenma's ankle and yanked him off the bed causing him to fall onto the floor.

“No!” Kenma tried to climb back onto the bed and resumed playing Octopath traveler, but Kuroo grabbed him by his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Stop!”

“Stay still you told me I could dress you.” Kuroo said as he tossed the shirt to the side as he put the new one on along with the jacket.

“You almost made me drop my game, Kuroo.” Kenma said clenching the Switch close to his chest.

“Then save it.” Kuroo said as he grabbed Kenma’s waistband of his sweats and pulled them down.

“I’m in the middle of a boss battle.” Kenma said, trying to move backwards away from Kuroo.

However, Kuroo held firm on his legs as he lifted them out of his sweats saying, “Then pause it.”

“No.” Kenma protested.

“If you don’t I will turn it off.” Kuroo threatened as he tried to get Kenma to put on the jeans but he was not listening so he grabbed the switch and held it out of reach.

“Don’t!” Kenma said reaching out for the game but Kuroo simply held out the pair of jeans. Kenma frowned but took the jeans from him and put them on.

“Good boy.” Kuroo said, passing Kenma back his switch after he was finished dressing.

“I hate you.” Kenma said, clutching the switch close to his chest.

“I love you too, Kenma.” Kuroo said, pecking the other on the cheek. He waited until Kenma was done with the boss battle and could save before dragging Kenma downstairs. “I will be back before it is too late Mrs. Kozume.”

“No problem. Be safe.” Mrs. Kozume called from the kitchen.

“Will do.” Kuroo replied before tugging Kenma through the door. “Come on Kenma.”

“Where are we going?” Kenma asked as he was being dragged down the street. Getting odd looks from his neighbors as he went.

“We are going to the park.” Kuroo responded smiling at Kenma.  


Kenma side glanced at Kuroo before looking up at the sky, further digging his heels into the concrete, “Why are we going to the park?”

“To make snow angels.” Kuroo said.  


Kenma raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and slowly exhaled once before asking, “Why are we going to make snow angels.”

“Because I want to.” Kuroo said.

“Why do you want to?” Kenma asked, grinding his teeth as he glared at the back of Kuroo’s head.

“Kenma, stop asking so many questions.” Kuroo said looking back at Kenma with a frown. ”I just wanted to spend time with you for the holidays before my family and I leave for our trip."

“Okay.” Kenma said before he stopped resisting Kuroo and started to follow after him.

“Good, Now let’s go.” Kuroo cheered as they continued to walk the rest of the way to the park. “We have made it.” Kuroo yelled as they stood at the entrance of the park.

swiftly took off to the swings, “I’ll just go over to the swings.”

nodded following him before he was a little aways from the swings and flopped down onto the ground and started to move his hands and legs outward then inward from his body to make a snow angel. “Look at this Kenma, snow angels.”

“That’s cool.” Kenma said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to play temple run.

“Kenma, come and make snow angels with me.” Kuroo whined as he noticed Kenma was on his phone.

“No. Kuroo you know how much I hate the cold.” Kenma said as he glared at the snow like it personally offended him.

“Then can you at least come sit near me?” Kuroo pleaded.

“Ughh. Fine,” Kenma said as he got up and sat down next to Kuroo. “but stop making that face. It’s not cute.”

“I'm very cute.” Kuroo retorted.

“Sure.” Kenma said with an eye roll. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kenma started to cover his boyfriend up in snow.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said, Kenma hummed in response looking at Kuroo. “What are you doing?”

“I’m burying you.” Kenma replied

“I can see that but why?” Kuroo asked.

“Because my idiotic boyfriend decided to drag me outside in the cold to make snow angels.” Kenma as he encased both Kuroo’s legs in snow making it impossible for him to move them.

“Ahh, that sounds so sweet.”

rolled his eyes as he buried Kuroo’s entire body except for his head.

“There all done.” Kenma said before placing a kiss on Kuroo’s forehead then standing up and walking away from Kuroo.

“Wait, Kenma.” Kuroo called out to him, turning his head to follow Kenma as he made his way out of the park. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home.” Kenma said leaving the park.

“Kenma! You can’t just leave me like this.” Kuroo shouted but Kenma did not come back, “Kenma!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. 
> 
> want to rant about fandoms you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiddi_luna)  
> 


End file.
